What Happens To Michelle?
by mmthemesq
Summary: Short drabble set after Season 6. Pairing: Emily/Michelle


"We did it. We can keep our jobs, and save the studio."

"Yeah. Erm. About that. We need to talk."

"What?"

Michelle looked her partner in the eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

She laughed. "Why though?"

"Because! You're smart, and kind, and a good listener... _you can open the office door._.. you stick up for the people you care about, even if you just met them. You're beautiful inside and out."

"Um I, uh... well I, I mean- what about the stupid mistakes I make? Like inches and feet? Wouldn't you... that is, what I mean to say... wouldn't you be better off without me?"

Emily recoiled like she'd been slapped, and paused. "Michelle. Whe-where are you going with this?"

"I can't buy the studio with you, it's not fair on anyone, the dancers, me... you."

Emily shook her head.

"I don't get it. I thought you loved being Co-Studio Heads- Jesus I wouldn't have made such a big deal about how I felt about it if I'd known you felt obligated-"

Michelle rested her hand on Emily's arm.

"Calm down Em, I'm fine. I should have said something but I'm fine."

Emily nodded slowly. "It's probably just as well that Miss Kate sells the studio to her friend."

"Are you kidding? This is your dream! Don't let me- You can do this, I know you can."

"And what gives you that impression? Working with you has been amazing, and I'm not saying that to stop you from leaving, if you need to go you should go, but..."

" _Ditto_ , Emily."

"...You think I can run The Next Step by myself?"

Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Look, if there's one thing I've learned from you, it's that-" she sighed. "I don't know the proper way to say it but basically, what value I add to the studio doesn't make sense with what it pays me."

"Hmm?"

"We are currently taking out two salaries and I haven't really done anything to deserve it. With the difference, you can invest more in the studio, and the dancers."

"Are you really arguing your point with statistics?"

"I've been overthinking ever since the idea popped into my head. I didn't mean to keep it from you."

Emily placed her hand on Michelle's and slowly leaned up to kiss her on the cheek, giving her plenty of time to pull away. Michelle beamed, and pulled her ex Co-Studio Head into a hug. Emily relaxed into the embrace, a smile on her face. The two swayed lightly back and forth, slow dancing to the music still playing to announce The Next Step's Regionals victory.

"Hey um, this might be a really, odd, time to ask but..." Michelle started hesitantly.

"Where's the bus? I've been wondering the same thing."

"Actually what I-"

A loud beeping cut Michelle off.

"Hey, and that will be the driver now! Talk more on the way home? I'm assuming I'm driving you back from the studio."

Michelle blushed as they pulled away from each other. Emily tried to look serious and failed.

The two women got into the car and closed the doors behind them. Emily put the key in the ignition.

"So," the engine turned over as the driver spoke, "what did you want to ask me?"

Michelle laughed nervously. Emily grinned as she pulled out into the street.

"You okay there?"

"I, yeah. Yeah I'm great."

Emily smirked. "Ditto." Michelle grinned.

"Come see a movie with me?"

"I'd love to! If there's actually something good on. We can get Riley and have a mini good-luck-in-your-new-job-though-you-don't-know-what-it-is-yet kind of party for you." Michelle laughed.

"Let's call that the backup plan."

Emily stopped in an available parking space and unbuckled her seatbelt, turning to Michelle.

"And what would your primary plan be, then?"

"I don't know! I don't plan... I wing it." Michelle nodded slowly to herself.

"True, this is more your speed." Emily cut the engine and gestured to the cinema they were parked behind.

"Okay. How did you do that? Should I be scared?"

"Not really. The construction has piled up where we normally drive to your house so I took a shortcut through town, then I think you must have seen one of their ads out of the corner of your eye, giving us enough time to actually get here."

"Right..."

Emily got out and called through the still-open door.

"So come on! What are we seeing?!"

Michelle's eyes lit up as she hastened to free herself from the seatbelt and leapt out of the car. She all but skipped over to Emily, hugging her as Emily locked the vehicle. Emily laughed into Michelle's shoulder, smiling as she wrapped an arm around Michelle's waist, a smile which grew as Michelle held on to her in kind.

They walked slowly towards the cinema bickering quietly, and every so often a puff of warm air was blown in front of their faces as one of them laughed at something absurd the other had said.

As they approached the cinema doors, Emily hung back cautiously.

"Wait, hang on-this is-what is-what are we doing ?"

"Well," Michelle spoke as she walked back to her, "I was thinking that maybe we might, I mean prom was great right you said so yourself but you know we were chaperoning the-well actually we weren't cause there were enough adults around and I didn't mean for that but maybe that's what you thought and-" Michelle stopped speaking as Emily waved her hand in front of Michelle's face.

"Is this a date?" The two women looked at each other in tense silence, almost in a temporary state of paralysis.

"Excuse me dears!" An elderly lady cheerily called as she walked between them to get to the car-park. They watched her until she had closed the driver's door behind her.

Michelle exhaled as they turned toward each other once more. "I, I'd lov-like if it was."

Emily didn't move for a few seconds. Her face broke out into a large smile and she ran to Michelle, lifting her off the ground and spinning them around until they started to become dizzy from the stumbling movement and laughter. As gravity inevitably caused them to slow and stop, Michelle's feet back on the ground, Emily rested her hand on the side of Michelle's face, gently brushing her cheek with her thumb. She took a moment to stare into Michelle's eyes and nodded slowly, bearing a smile she made no attempt to hide.

"There's nothing I'd love more, either."

 **I'm so sorry it's taking forever to update KMTT. With the end of season 6, the plot bunnies struck, and well here we are. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Have a great day!**


End file.
